Even Angels Fall
by GingerLin
Summary: The boys have a little to much to drink and go over their lives with their girlfriends. ShikaIno, NaruHinata, GaaraSaku


This is a fic I came up with out of no where. Ok its basically people looking at their relationships, its kinda sad but kinda happy please enjoy. This is a song fic Even Angels Fall, listen to it its good. A little occ ish I am sorry.

This contains Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

Don't own Naruto but if I did he wouldn't were orange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three boys sat around a table saying nothing. Shikamaru watched the other two as he swirled the liquid in his glass, he wasn't even sure what it was anymore. They had had so many drinks everything was a bit fuzzy now.

They had been talking about the girls in their lives, and what had been going on with them. They had rough patches and smooth times but everything about girls was complicated.

He thought about Ino and their time together. She was beautiful and was there for him when he needed her. Although her cooking wasn't great he didn't care that much.

_You've found hope  
You've found faith_

Then he remembered all the times she had yelled at him for nothing or the times he had said or did nothing and she looked at him as if she had been stabbed in the heart. That's when she would say all the hurtful things she kept locked inside, they cut him deep.

_Found how fast she could take it away_

In the end though they would be made for a while then one would say sorry and they would have mad make-up sex. Smiling to himself he liked that part the best, but he never forgot the things she had said he just kept quiet.

_Found true love_

_**Lost your heart**_

She made him doubt their relationship so many times and even doubt how he felt about her. Her words could cut him in ways a kunai couldn't.

_Now you don't know who you are_

Sighing he looked at the other side of their relationship. The happy times. Most of them involved watching clouds or just lying in each others arms, he didn't like to move around much but she had made him go dancing a couple times and he kinda like it, but he wouldn't tell her that.

_She made it easy_

_**Made it free**_

Looking back on the dancing he remembered how bad she was. Wincing he remembered all the times she had kneed him by accident.

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see_

Smiling he realized he really did love her, through the ups and downs. He loved her so much he almost didn't care about the fact she kicked in her sleep. No matter what he would stay with her if he could.

_**Sometimes it stops**_

_**Sometimes it flows**_

_But baby that's how love goes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. His mind going over one thought, Hinata. He had finally asked her out a couple of years ago and it was going fine, but she did get mad sometimes. A fact he learned the hard way.

**_It's a secret no one tells  
One day its heaven, one day it's hell _**

She had yelled at him a couple of times when she was being serious and he just goofed around. But after the couple of times she had gotten mad at him she would always make up for it. Usually with a trip to his favorite ramen shop and sex. Though after the second time he had learned to change his ways, if only slightly.

_Its no fairy tale  
Take it from me  
_

Looking at Shikamaru he realised that even if Hinata got mad at him sometimes she was nothing like Ino. Though their relationship wasn't bad, she just tended to yell a lot. Smiling he truly believed he loved Hinata. She knew what he liked and was kind to him. The only things he had ever wanted from someone.

_That's the way it's supposed to be_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Growing up no one was every there for Gaara so having someone that cared for him was new to him. Slumping in his chair he thought about all the new things he was learning from Sakura. As a child he was never taught to think of others so she had. Expressing feeling was new too, but she was right there helping him along.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why _

With all the new things he was learning he was looking at the world in a new way. Before he had only thought of how things would effect him, but now he always worried about Sakura if she wasn't there. And feeling her love that had been his favourite lesson yet. He had never known her body was the small and soft.

_Behold the thrill of it all_

His life had finally started to go the right way. Before he thought it was an eternal blackness, a nightmare he would never wake from. But Sakura had ended his time in the darkness and woken him from his hellish dreams.

_You're on the ride_

_You might as well_

She had been grumpy every now and then about something he said or something he didn't say. But soon she would just smile at him and say it wasn't his fault he was new at this. When he told the others about this they had said he had it so easy. He had seen them when they were in trouble with their girlfriends it wasn't pretty. He guessed he had it pretty good, and having someone important in his life wasn't a bad thing.

_Open your eyes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three boys looked up and made eye contact with the other two. The drinks they had had must have been very strong. But Shikamaru picked up the bottle and poured another round for them all. They raised their glasses and Shikamaru said "Too the bad times."

_You will fly and you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

They shot back their drinks and put the glasses down for Shikamaru to refill them. Once more they raised their glasses and Gaara said "Too the good times."

_No such thing as lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

Slamming the glasses back down. They were ready to pass out but they just had to hand on for a little bit longer. Shikamaru clumsily filled the glasses for the last time that night. Naruto cleared his thought and said in a bit of a shaky voice " And too all the times in-between."

_Even angels fall_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
